villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Myers (original)
Michael Audrey Myers (born October 19, 1957), also known as The Shape or The Bogeyman, is a legendary serial killer typically portrayed as an entity of pure evil and the main antagonist of the Halloween franchise. Timelines His continuity is complicated due to there being four diverging timelines: 4-6 Timeline *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween II'' (1981) *''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' *''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' H20 Timeline *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween II'' (1981) *''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' *''Halloween: Resurrection'' Final Timeline *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween'' (2018) *''Halloween Kills'' (2020) *''Halloween Ends'' (2021) Ages Michael's exact age from the movies and their sequels is also complicated due to the timelines. *''Halloween'': (1978) 21 years old. *''Halloween II'': (1981) 21 years old. *''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'': 31 years old. *''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'': 32 years old. *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'': 38 years old. *''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'': 41 years old. *''Halloween: Resurrection'': 45 years old. *''Halloween'' (2018): 61 years old. Portrayals *He was portrayed by Nick Castle (masked) and Tony Moran (unmasked) in the 1978 film with Castle after 40 years returning to the role for the 2018 film. *He was portrayed by Dick Warlock in the 1981 sequel. *He was portrayed by George P. Wilbur in the 4th and 6th film. *He was portrayed by Don Shanks in the 5th entry. *He was portrayed by Chris Durand in the 7th entry H20. *He was portrayed by Brad Loree in the 8th installment. Personality Michael Myers an unusually persistent, but very human serial killer in the H2O/Resurrection and 2018 timelines, with only the 4-6 and alternate 4-6 timelines as a genuine supernatural killer. Michael Myers was a little 6-year-old boy who murdered his older sister Judith on Halloween night. In the 4-6 timeline, Michael's actual personality becomes vague and conflates depending on the version. In the fifth film, Michael has an odd moment of humanity when he takes his mask off for Jamie, and shed a tear before resuming his rage. The difference is in the Producers cut where Michael is explicitly shown as a puppet bound by a supernatural curse, while the theatrical cut the curse is a theory brought up but never fully explored with Michael's rage being what drives him. In the theatrical cut, Jamie seemingly reaches out to him again, only for Michael to push her down harder onto the blades after seeming to reach back to her. In the H20/Resurrection and 2018 timelines, Michael Myers is portrayed as evil personified. He never shows any emotion and has no remorse for his actions. For 15 years, he was kept in Smith's Grove Sanitarium, under the care of Dr. Samuel Loomis, who understood that he was actually pure evil, intending to put an end to peace. On October 30, 1978, Michael escaped to seek vengeance and began his new intention of putting an end to his family and all the peace in Haddonfield, Illinois while being pursued by Loomis, who intends to stop him. Michael seems to like playing games on his victims by sadistically stalking and terrifying them before brutally killing them. A perfect example of this is when Michael puts a ghost costume on along with glasses, making Lynda believe it's her boyfriend Bob. When her back is turned to make a phone call, he strangles her to death with the telephone line. The original Michael Myers has killed (at least) 81 people, and his remake has killed 46 (if you count the kills of his dream in Halloween II). Goals and Motivations While it is widely accepted that Michael Myers's ultimate goal is to kill his own family, due to multiple changes in canon and continuity, confirming his ultimate goals and motivations to murder is nearly impossible. According to his nemesis, Dr. Samuel Loomis, the once innocent boy just spontaneously committed murder apparently for no actual reason except that he is nothing more than pure evil. Indeed nearly none of his murders have ever led to anything remotely self-serving. However, despite his complete lack of reasoning, many of his actions exhibit distinct patterns and recurring traits, which may provide hints to understand his psychosis. Michael's most distinct characteristics are his preference to always be wearing a mask, his absolute inability (or refusal) to speak, and his murders, which all happen on Halloween night, suggesting that the night itself, or the sinister aspects of the holiday, play a part in his motivation. His murderous tendencies could be his own idea of how to celebrate Halloween. In his first murder spree as an adult, he exhibited an absolutely twisted sense of mischief, which he himself shows no signs of amusement for. He dresses up in costumes and masks to approach unwitting victims, occasionally murders his victims in elaborate and inventive ways, and would sometimes display his victims' corpses in ritual-like presentations, like placing his sister's tombstone over the recently killed Lynda. In the "Thorn" timeline (movies 4-6), he decorated an entire attic like a gallery, complete with candles, his victims on display, and a coffin reserved for his own niece. Michael also appears to harbor some obsession with his sister Judith, his first victim from childhood. While he does kill very much all men and women who are unfortunate enough to be alone with him, his most seemingly "chosen" targets have all been women and girls who bear some (real or perceived) relation or resemblance to Judith. After killing Lynda, who was not at all a relative to the Myers family, he left her body displayed on a bed below his sister's stolen tombstone. In the comic book, Halloween: Nightdance, Michael stalked a girl named Lisa Thomas and buried her naked and alive in a coffin below a wooden cross bearing the name "Judith Myers". Judith's relationship with her boyfriend, as well as Lynda's similar relationship with hers, and the sexual nature of Lisa's burial, indicate that Michael may be motivated by a very morbid fetish, or a deep hatred for sexually active girls. But most famously, his ultimate target appeared to be Laurie Strode, who was originally his last sister, making it his most widely assumed goal to kill his own family. Despite that, his choice of targeted relatives still appeared somewhat inconsistent. Right after murdering his sister Judith, he was discovered by his parents, showing no motivation to kill them as well. In the "Thorn" timeline, Laurie died during Michael's absence, leaving behind her daughter, Jamie Lloyd. As his niece and last surviving family member, murdering Jamie became his next goal. It is revealed that Michael's reason for targeting his own family, as well as the source of his supernatural strength, was a curse placed on him by the Thorn Cult. The curse of Thorn tasks the bearer to sacrifice his/her own family on Halloween night to spare the community from death and natural disasters. Michael is the latest bearer of the curse, with his niece his next sacrifice. It should be noted the curse is explicit only in the "Producers Cut" where Michael is depicted as a supernaturally bound slave to the cult and curse. In the theatrical cut, the curse is a theory never fully explored with Michael being driven by rage, and even Terrence Wynn describing him as pure evil. However, in the separate "H2O" timeline, Michael's target is still his sister, Laurie Strode. He pursued her until he finally killed her, apparently completing his life mission. During which, Michael was not as persistent against Laurie's son John, who was also Michael's nephew, but rather attacked him primarily to get to Laurie. Because this timeline does not share continuity with the "Thorn" timeline, Michael's terrorism against his own family once again remains unexplained. Yet one final time, all aforementioned sequels have been abandoned. Laurie Strode and Michael Myers no longer have any blood ties. Despite that, Michael's murder of his sister, Judith, remains true, and so were his initial attacks on Halloween night that traumatized Laurie, making it her life goal to finally defeat the Boogeyman in a showdown she believed was coming. Aside from Laurie Strode and his family members, there are still vague patterns to his chosen victims, as well as rare individuals he has chosen NOT to kill. For instance, he chooses not to kill children who are trick-or-treating on the street, possibly because he doesn't want to cause widespread awareness of his presence. He has also chosen not to kill an unattended baby, hinting that he wouldn't kill targets whom he cannot scare. He typically bides his time to stalk and sneak up on victims before killing them. And he leaves his victims on display for other potential victims to find before killing them as well. This ghost-like desire to haunt his victims and leave an impression on others on Halloween night indicates that his true obsession is with Halloween itself. He may consider himself a proxy for Halloween, or the evil it represents to some people. List of Michael's confirmed human victims ''Halloween'' *1: Judith Myers is stabbed 9 times to death. *2: Christopher Hasting is stabbed in his chest. *3: Anne Bracket has her throat slit. *4: Robert Simms is pinned to a door with a knife through his chest. *5: Lynda Klok is strangled with a phone cord. ''Halloween II'' *6: Alice Martin is stabbed. *7: Alan Gateway's unnamed son is mentioned to have been murdered by Michael Myers. *8: Bernard Garrett is impaled in the head with the claw-end of a hammer. *9: Vincent Scarlotti is strangled with a cord. *10: Karen Bailey is drowned and scalded in hot water. *11: Fredrick Mixter is stabbed in the eye with a syringe. *12: Janet Marshall is injected in her eye with a syringe containing an air bubble. *13: Virginia Alves has her blood drained by an I.V. Machine that Michael used on her. *14: Jill Franco is impaled with a scalpel in her back. *15: Terrence Gummell has his throat slit with a scalpel. ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' *16: Jimmy slips on the blood from Virginia's murder and dies from a head injury. *17: Attendant J. Black is impaled in his head with Michael's thumb. *18: Attendant L. Evans is murdered off-camera by Michael Myers. *19: An unnamed Paramedic is murdered by Michael Myers off-camera. *20: An unnamed Paramedic is murdered by Michael Myers off-camera. *21: An unnamed Mechanic is stabbed with a metal rod. *22: Shelly Matthews is killed off-camera by Michael Myers. *23: Bucky is thrown on a transformer and zapped to death. *24: Deputy Pierce is ripped apart by Michael Myers off-camera. *25: An Unnamed Police Officer is killed by Michael Myers off-camera. *26: An Unnamed Police Officer is killed by Michael Myers off-camera. *27: Deputy Logan is killed by Michael Myers off-camera. *28: Kelly Meeker is pinned to a wall by a shotgun impaled through her stomach. *29: Brady has Michael's thumbs pressed in his head and he has his neck snapped. *30: Orrin Gateway is knifed in his back. *31: Alan Gateway is stabbed in the stomach. *32: Unger is thrown off a speeding truck. *33: Earl Ford has his neck ripped open. ''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' *34: An unnamed Hermit is stabbed in his back. *35: Rachael Carruthers is stabbed with a pair of scissors. *36: Mike is stabbed in the head with a garden claw. *37: Spitz is impaled with a pitchfork. *38: Samantha Thomas is sliced with a scythe. *39: Nick Ross is stabbed repeatedly in the neck with a pitchfork off-camera. *40: Tom Farrah is stabbed repeatedly in the neck with a pitchfork off-camera. *41: Tina Williams is stabbed. *42: Eddy Grey is slammed on the hood of his police car. *43: Charlie Bloch is hung from a window by a noose. *44: Max Hart is killed off-camera. *45: Patsey West is killed off-camera. ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' *46: Nurse Mary is impaled in the head on a metal spike. *47: An Unnamed Motorist has his neck brutally snapped. *48: Jamie Lloyd is impaled on a corn thresher. *49: Debra Strode is hacked with an axe. *50: John Strode is stabbed to a fuse box and is shocked to death. *51: Barry Simms is stabbed inside his car. *52: Tim Strode has his throat slit. *53: Beth is stabbed multiple times in the back. *54: An Unnamed Sanitarium Patient is stabbed in the stomach. *55: Dr. Bonham is hacked up with a medical machete. *56: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *57: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *58: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *59: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *60: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *61: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *62: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *63: Dr. Terence Wynn is hacked up and killed with a medical machete. *64: An Unnamed Cult Doctor has his face and skull crushed against metal bars. ''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' *65: Jimmy Howell is stabbed in the face with a skate off-camera. *66: Tony Allegre is stabbed in his back. *67: Marrion Whittington has her throat slit. *68: Charles Deveraux has his throat slit off-camera. *69: Sarah Wainthrope has her leg stabbed and crushed in the dumpwater. She is then stabbed in the back repeatedly, killing her. *70: William Brennan is stabbed in the back and dropped to the floor. *71: An Unnamed Paramedic has his throat crushed and a mask stuck to his head. Laurie decapitates him with an axe, believing him to be Michael. Because of this, he is technically Michael's 71st victim. ''Halloween: Resurrection'' *72: Franklin Munroe is ripped apart off-camera. *73: Willie Haines has his throat slit. *74: Laurie Strode is impaled in the back with the knife. He then let's her off the knife, letting her fall to her death off the roof. *75: Charley Albans is impaled in the neck with a tripod leg. *76: Bill Woodlake is stabbed in the head. *77: Donna Chang is impaled on a metal spike. *78: Jennifer Danzig is decapitated with the knife. *79: Jim Morgan has his skull crushed. *80: Rudy Grimes is pinned to a door with three knifes through his chest. *81: Nora Winston is killed off-camera and hung by a cable. ''Halloween'' (2018) *82: A nameless father is killed off-camera. We later see his corpse sitting on a lawn chair next to the transport bus, with a closed fracture in his throat. *83: A preteen boy is strangled and has his neck broken inside a car, which Michael steals. *84: Aaron Korey has his head bashed against a brick wall several times, then even more into a toilet stall door. *85: Dana Haines has her neck broken partially off-camera. Her corpse is seen shortly after with her head seemingly twisted 180°. *86: A Clerk is killed off-camera, but is seen with his jaw partially ripped off and his teeth taken out. *87: An engineer is killed off-camera, but is seen with blood splatter on his body and his brass hammer laying next to him in a pool of blood. *88: A nameless mother is killed off-camera but we hear how Michael slams her head into a table multiple times and then repeatedly hits her with a hammer. We see her corpse with a hole in the head, blood pooling on the table. *89: An unnamed woman is stabbed through the throat with a kitchen knife. *90: Vicky slips on the floor, and is then stabbed twice in the back during a struggle with Michael. *91: Dave is killed off-camera, but is seen impaled with Michael's knife through his neck, hanging on a wall. *92: Oscar is stabbed in the back, and then his jaw gets impaled on a fence post. *93: Dr. Ranbir Sartain has the side of his skull crushed when Michael stomps on it with his boot. *94: Two police officers are killed off-camera. We see their mutilated corpses later in their patrol vehicle: *95: One is seen with a scalpel sticking out of his head and his throat slit. *96: The second officer got decapitated and we see his head hollowed and carved into a jack-o-lantern, lit up by a flashlight inside. *97: Ray Nelson is strangled with a chain, and has his neck broken. Animals killed by Michael ''Halloween'' *1: An Unnamed Female Stray is slammed twice against a wall and eaten. *2: Lester the German Shepard is strangled. ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' *3: Sundae the Golden Retriever is murdered off-camera. ''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' *4: Max the Doberman Pincher is murdered off-camera. Halloween ''(2018) * 1: An Unnamed Dog is hung from a tree off-camera. (deleted scene) Debatable Killings ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *1: Dawn Thompson *2: Mrs. Blankenship *3: The Entire Thorn Cult *4: Dr. Samuel Loomis ''Halloween: Resurrection'' *5: An Unnamed Nurse List of Weapons used by Michael Myers *1: Kitchen Knife (signature and most common weapon) *2: His Hands (also common weapons) *3: His Unnatural Powers *4: Phone Cord *5: Hammer *6: Cord *7: Hot Water *8: Syringes *9: I.V. Machine *10: Blood *11: Scalpel *12: Metal Rod *13: Electric Transformer *14: Shotgun *15: The high speeds of a running truck *16: Scissors *17: Garden Claw *18: Pitchfork *19: Scythe *20: Car Hood *21: Noose *22: Metal Spike *23: Corn Thresher *24: Axe *25: Fuse Box *26: Surgical Machete *27: Metal Bars *28: Roller Skate *29: Trickery *30: Elevator *31: Heights *32: Camera Tripod *33: Cable *34: Walls *35: Foot *36: Chain Remake Timeline In other media Michael Myers appears in the game Dead by Daylight alongside Laurie Strode. He came to the entity at his own will and became one of its minions. Quotes Gallery Images Michael myers.jpg 2018Myers.jpg MICHAELMYERSHD.jpg MMH.jpg michael !520 n-1583440901.jpg 25ce853538626bb00733bc73d6c458ac--movie-makeup-horror-icons.jpg michaelmyers2.jpg|Michael as he appeared in Halloween (1978) Michael Myers 2.jpg|21 year old Michael Unmasked (Tony Moran) 1978. Michael Myers engulfed in flames after Dr. Loomis had caused an explosion at the hospital.png|Michael engulfed in flames in Halloween II Michael2018.JPG|Michael Myers in the 2018 Halloween film. V1.bTsxMjcxODM5MTtqOzE3OTIyOzEyMDA7NTc2OzkxMg.jpeg|Michael on the 2018 film poster. The Shape.png|Michael in Dead By Daylight. MICHAELMYERSHD.jpg Michael-Myers-michael-myers-2635435-800-600.jpg Michael MyersCollage.jpg Michael Myers 4-5 timeline.jpg Michael Myers getting shot repeatedly by the police and a few other reinforcements.png Michael Myers 6.jpg Michael Myers.jpg Videos Clips Halloween II (1 10) Movie CLIP - A Sudden Stabbing (1981) HD Halloween II (4 10) Movie CLIP - Hot Tub Horror (1981) HD Halloween II (5 10) Movie CLIP - Syringe Stabbings (1981) HD Halloween II (7 10) Movie CLIP - Knifing the Nightshift Nurse (1981) HD Halloween II (9 10) Movie CLIP - Why Won't He Die? (1981) HD| Halloween II (10 10) Movie CLIP - The Burning Death of Michael Myers (1981) HD Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 1988 Clip Nightmare Man (HD) Halloween H20 20 Years Later (1 12) Movie CLIP - Miss Whittington's End (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (7 12) Movie CLIP - The Garbage Disposal (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (8 12) Movie CLIP - Sarah's Unsuccessful Escape (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (9 12) Movie CLIP - Family Reunion (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (10 12) Movie CLIP - Chase Through the Halls (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (11 12) Movie CLIP - Laurie Fights Back (1998) HD Final Confrontation - Halloween H20 20 Years Later (12 12) Movie CLIP (1998) HD Halloween Resurrection (1 10) Movie CLIP - I'll See You in Hell (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (2 10) Movie CLIP - First-Person Killer (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (3 10) Movie CLIP - Gotcha! (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (4 10) Movie CLIP - Shattered Glass (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (5 10) Movie CLIP - Imposter (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (6 10) Movie CLIP - Impalement (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (7 10) Movie CLIP - Double Kill (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (8 10) Movie CLIP - Stab and Deliver (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (9 10) Movie CLIP - Still Alive (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (10 10) Movie CLIP - Trick or Treat (2002) HD Halloween (2018) - Bathroom Bloodshed Scene (2 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Halloween Homicides Scene (3 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Killing The Babysitter Scene (4 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Drunk, Horny, and Impaled Scene (5 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Hit & Run Scene (6 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Say Something Scene (7 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Laurie's Fortress Scene (8 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Where's the Body? Scene (9 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Burned Alive Scene (10 10) Movieclips Halloween Movie Clip - Michael Myers Finds Dana (2018) Movieclips Coming Soon Halloween Movie Clip - Karen Hides (2018) Movieclips Coming Soon Halloween Movie Clip - Michael Myers Arrives in Haddonfield (2018) Movieclips Coming soon Miscellaneous John Carpenter - HALLOWEEN Theme John Carpenter - The Shape Hunts Allyson (Extended) Michael Myers Evolution in Halloween Movies (2018) “Halloween” 1978 Jamie Lee Curtis and John Carpenter’s Oral History of the Horror Classic - Part 1 Jamie Lee Curtis on The Legacy of Halloween’s Laurie Strode - Part 2 Trivia *Michael Myers is heavily regarded as one of horror's most recognizable icons. He is notorious for inspiring many other slasher films, most notably Jason Voorhees. External Links * . ** . pl:Michael Myers (1978) Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the past Category:The Heavy Category:Vengeful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Stalkers Category:Misanthropes Category:Protagonists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Big Bads Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Dark Forms Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer Category:Elderly Category:Rogues Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Muses Category:Opportunists Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Crossover Villains Category:Halloween Horror Nights characters Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional